Lighting systems may be used to control various lighting elements, including incandescent, fluorescent, and solid-state lighting elements. Solid-state lighting elements, such as LEDs, may include LEDs of various colors that can be individually powered and manipulated in order to achieve different colors and brightness levels. In addition to outputting different colors, white light of various intensities and light temperatures may be achieved by mixing together light from multiple colored LEDs. For example, light from red, green, blue, or other colored LEDs may be mixed to produce so-called tunable white light of different intensities and color temperatures. Most colors may be achieved by mixing different amounts of these and/or other colors. Other techniques for producing white light from LEDs involve coating a colored LED with a phosphor coating. For example, coating a blue LED with a yellow phosphor can produce white light.